Vacation
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Roy and Ed are forced to go on vacation. Just when things start taking a turn for the worst Roy gets hurt...can Ed save him? Can Ed also figure out his feelings for Roy? Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, though I'd love Roy Mustang for a present!**

**Summary: Roy and Ed go on vacation. Just when things seem to be taking a turn for the worse, Roy gets hurt making Ed realize his feelings for his colonel.**

**Pairings: Roy X Ed. Havoc X Hawkeye.**

Chapter 1: Grumbling.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk doing something very unusual for him…his work. Since the word had been out that his superiors were handing out promotions to deserving officials, Mustang had been working his ass off. Of course there usually were other ways to get promoted, like setting up a train and getting a subordinate to save the important people on it, but right now Full Metal wasn't here and Roy didn't really have much time. He made a face at the paper he was signing…his hand hurt and it felt like he hadn't been near a woman for a hundred years! Hawkeye was there of course, but she seemed to live to use him for target practice, and she was going out with Havoc. If he made a move on her, she might stop practicing and really put a bullet through him.

"Taisa! Maybe you should take a vacation…" he didn't bother to look up. A bullet whizzed pass his head. He transferred his attention to his subordinate. She smiled sweetly. "I said maybe you should take a vacation, Taisa."

It took him the utmost control not to throw something at her. She was always asking him to work and when he was working, the idiot was suggesting he take a vacation. "But, I have a lot of work to do, lieutenant. I just need to finish it all and…" another bullet shut him up.

"The only problem is who will go with you. The rest of us will be busy finishing your work, we will forge your signature and Havoc can pretend to be you for a while. We need someone who will keep an eye on you and not stand any of your bull shit." Riza pondered when the door burst open.

"YOU BASTARD!" Full Metal barged in and almost rammed the desk into the colonel's stomach. "Again! This is the last time you're using me to clear up the military's bloody mistakes!"

"Onii-san, please stop yelling." Al smiled. "Sorry Taisa. You know how hot tempered niisan is." Suddenly Riza caught hold of Edward. "I found the right person!"

"W…what do you mean right person?" Edward stared at her in shock. "I don't like the look in your eye lieutenant!" he started backing away as Roy started to protest. "I'm not going anywhere with him! Are you mad lieutenant?" Ed looked at the lieutenant. "What you mean going, I'm not going…"

They jumped behind Roy's desk for cover as she fired. "Listen to me both of you. Tomorrow you will both leave on vacation. Edo-kun, you will go with the Taisa to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. You're the only one who doesn't take his bullshit apart from me and I leave his life in your hands. Al will stay with us; I've got work for him! Please do not disagree with me. Forgive the insubordination, Taisa!"

---------------------------------------------------

"I don't want to do this. Al couldn't you have done something? I'm going to be stuck in hell will that bastard! Damn Hawkeye!" Ed grumbled as dumped something's into a small bag. "Why does the Taisa need a vacation anyway? He's too lazy for his own good."

"Nii-san, its just a few weeks. You'll be fine and lieutenant Hawkeye really trusts you. You're going only to keep the colonel company and protect him because no one else could have gone with him." for all his good intentions Al found that he was alone in his room.

-----------------------------------------------

The morning dawned bright and sunny. Ed waited at the station, angrily. The colonel still hadn't showed up. In a way Ed hoped that the colonel would come. A hand tapped him on the shoulder and Ed felt his jaw drop open. The colonel looked so different. He was wearing a button black shirt and blue jeans. His hair was swept back so a few spikes fell into his eyes. (Like the way it was done for Hughes funeral.)

"Um…you done staring Full Metal?" the colonel smirked. Ed scowled. _But he looks so hot! Shit I shouldn't be thinking that about my superior, especially about this bastard._ "Nothing, you look almost human." Al quickly ushered him into the train.

He stood near the window where they were sitting. Ed had the largest scowl ever on his face. Al sighed. He hoped things would go alright. _ What was Hawkeye thinking sending them together, where no one could stop them from blowing up each other?_ He waved as the train left.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. It's my first Full Metal Alchemist fic! I'll write longer chapters soon; this was just a little tentative! Please Review!**

**Taka**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm bored. So here goes.**

**Edward Elric: Taka does not own FMA, but I know for a fact she really wants too. I saw her drooling on the table dreaming about the Taisa. (Cackles madly!) Hey wait a minute…the Taisa is mine; wait till I get you Taka!**

-----------------

Chapter 2:

Their destination was a small island town called Crystal Waters. True to its name, this island was surrounded by waters of different hues, sparkling clear and beautiful in the sun. Ed looked out in fascination; Aquroya had been nothing like this! The beaches were beautiful with palms trees strewn here and there, there weren't any crowds and the small sea food shacks littered the beaches gave it such charm…it was so romantic! A snore from the Colonel yanked him out of his reverie; bringing him brutally back to reality…he was not on a romantic holiday with the love of his life. He was on vacation with the most trying bastard in the history of history! With a small growl he tossed his crushed paper glass, hitting the colonel squarely on the head.

"Ow!" Roy woke up rubbing his head. He glared at the short alchemist, a sarcastic remark on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. It was vacation after all…so he settled for a lame "What did you do that for, shorty?" before he realized his mistake.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT…?" Roy interrupted. "That they're smaller than bacteria? Smaller than the beans filled in a beanie baby? Smaller than a microscopic grain of rice?" he glared at the boy. "You know you're really going to have to stop this, if we have to spend time together, you never know when I'll get angry enough to eliminate you with a snap of my fingers!"

"Kusoyaro! (Bastard)" Edward yelled. "I don't have to take orders from you, you're not my superior right now, so I can throw my glass in your face and I can do this!" he punched or tried to punch the colonel in the stomach. Roy caught his hand and calmly picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. Ed struggled for all he was worth; he hadn't thought that Roy was this strong. "Let me go! Kusoyaro! Let me go!" Roy stepped off the train and picked up their bags and hailed a cab. He dumped Ed unceremoniously into it before giving the cab driver directions.

Ed glowered at his superior wishing he could mangle that handsome face. He suddenly found a blush rising up and looked out of the window to cover it. He'd felt distinctly uncomfortable when Roy had picked him, being to close to him physically was distracting. Ed frowned wishing he could forget the faint smoke tinged cologne smell of Roy Mustang. The cab halted abruptly and Ed realized they'd stopped at a small house on the beach.

They went in and looked around. Ed bagged the room that had the view of the sea; the other room faced the garden. It was really small and cozy juts right for two people. The kitchen was all wood and Metal completely fitted with all the modern appliances. Ed saw to his dismay that there was just one bathroom, which meant that every time he lazed there Roy would be yelling for him to get out. He dumped all his stuff on the bed and lay down. He could hear Roy unpacking downstairs. He went down to see the living room transformed. The empty bookshelves were filled with books; two huge suitcases littered the floor. Edward promptly tripped over them.

"What the hell are these?" he yelled glaring at Roy who was bending over the lower part of the shelves. He looked up a speck of dust on his nose. "Hmm? Those are suitcases…you know the things which you fill with stuff and take along on a holiday?"

"I know what suitcases are! But how did they get here? You just brought one small bag didn't you? What's in them and why have you left them littering the floor?" Roy smirked. "I had Riza send them over…they are full of clothes, books, essentials, etc. I _am_ on a vacation…which means women, women and more women!"

"Is that all you think about? Women!" Ed growled trying not to wipe that fleck of dust of his nose. Roy looked so cute down there. The colonel smirked. "What am I supposed to think about Edo-kun? You?" Ed stood up trying to hold back the blush he knew was creeping over his face and walked to his room. _The Kusoyaro! The bloody smug idiot!_ He dozed of in the middle of cursing Roy Mustang

-----------------------------------------------

Ed woke up at twilight to a really yummy smell. What was it? Sausages? He swore he could smell sausages! He went down the stares to find Roy wearing a "King of the Kitchen" apron, stirring something and sipping on a glass of scotch. "What are you doing?" asked Ed looking absolutely surprised.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Sometimes you make me wonder if you really are a prodigy or just a dumb shorty who happened to qualify as a state alchemist." Roy went on stirring. Ed bit back a yell about his height and looked curiously at what Roy was stirring. It was some kind of rice…"What are you making?"

"Its sausage and prawn rice…a delicacy in some places. It's called Jambalaya." He added a bit more salt and spooned a little out, blowing on it. "Care to try some and tell me if it's ok?" Ed nodded. After prodding at it a bit he tried it…_Oh my God! This is heavenly!_ Before anyone knew what was happening Ed had dumped almost have the rice into his mouth…most was which was on its way to his stomach burning his insides. "Hot…hot…" Ed danced around the kitchen for a while until Roy tipped a jug of water into his mouth and all over the rest of him.

Ed sat down in a wet heap on the floor. If looks could kill Edward Elric would have been deader than a doornail. He gulped maybe this was when he was supposed to run from all the flames…? Roy really didn't know whether to laugh or yell. He decided on neither, instead he turned his back on the dripping alchemist and picked up the phone directory. He found a place and ordered some food. He turned back to Ed who'd alchemized his clothes dry.

"I'm taking a walk and pick up the food I ordered. By the time I get back you had better get this mess cleaned up or no one will be able to find your ashes when I'm done with you." The door shut after him. Ed stared at it in silence. How was he going to put up with this kind of thing for the next few weeks…wait a few weeks? Shit it was a month and half!

------------------------------------------------------------

Ed drooled on the table as he slept. He'd been so tired after cleaning up that he'd fallen asleep. "Ed!" he woke up as someone shook him awake. He looked up to see Roy standing over him smiling. "I'm sorry I made you work so hard…" he smiled back at Roy. The colonel picked him up, smiling._ His smile is so awesome…_the colonel kissed him softly…mmmm….Ed woke up to the sound of giggling outside.

Ed hastily wiped the table and looked towards the door which was opening. Roy entered smiling at someone. Ed frowned looking at a pretty girl with long brown hair and wide green eyes, who was giggling uncontrollably. "Oh Roy…you really are funny!" _Kusoyaro!_ He tried to erase the sudden hurt he was feeling. Roy looked around before turning to Ed with a smile. "You've outdone yourself Edo-kun. You must be hungry, here why don't you help yourself? This is Cheryl; we'll join you a little later, if you don't mind."

Edo took the bags, not looking at the colonel. Roy escorted his new date to the chairs on the back porch and returned to the kitchen. He'd caught Ed's hurt look and wondered if he'd been too harsh on the kid. They were supposed to be rooming together; maybe he shouldn't have let his temper get away with him. He saw Ed listlessly running his spoon through a box of gravy. "Hey, Ed?" the blonde looked up at him, an expressionless look with a tinge of anger. "What?"

"I'm sorry I was such a prick. I just let my temper run away with me I guess. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, I promise, maybe we could do a barbeque or something." Roy smiled and extended a hand. Ed swatted it away. "I don't care. It didn't make much of a difference anyway, you treat everyone like that…must come from being a cold, uncaring bastard." He walked out with his food, ignoring the hurt look that flitted across Roy's face before the other man could reply.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ed covered his face with a pillow. God that woman was too loud! Didn't Roy ever stop? How much stamina did the man have? He stopped that train of thought…it was too embarrassing. He turned to other thoughts…about Roy. Why had he felt so hurt when Roy had brought Cheryl over? It was Colonel Roy Mustang for crying out loud…he was a womanizer. Bringing women home was normal for him…then why did it hurt so badly!

----------------------------------

**A/N: god I really did write a longer second chapter. I've tried to keep to their characters as well as I could…sorry if they get a little ooc at times. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kai II- **you baka! If you are reading this story you had better review, otherwise I'll sick Lia on you and she'll bite all your socks. If you read this without reviewing once more cousin, you'll regret it to the end of your days!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Ed woke up to the sun's rays seeping in to his room. He checked the clock. It was eight, which was pretty early for Ed. He decided to see if there was anything he could make for breakfast. The house seemed empty; he guessed Roy was still asleep. Heck _anyone_ would be asleep if they'd had a night like Roy had had. Ed found some leftovers from last night, but since their kitchen wasn't stocked up yet there wasn't much else. He looked everywhere before he found some eggs. He wondered if Roy would like anything. He walked up to the bedroom and swung the door open. "Hey Roy, would you like me to make breakf…." His voice trailed off Cheryl was still there and she was clinging to Roy and what was worse…the sheets had been kicked off. They had woken up when he'd yelled.

Ed blushed thankful that they were pretty much on each other so he could see anything…well, anything of any importance. He closed the door and leaned against it. "I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast?" he said in a small voice, but loud enough for them to hear. Roy's answering yell of "yes" was heard through the door. Then Ed disappeared down to the kitchen. He was thankful he knew how to make eggs and quickly made them. He just as quickly ate two, deciding he'd go have a shower when they came down, he didn't want to face either of them. He arranged the eggs on a plate, then he bolted running straight into Roy's chest. Ed turned crimson. "I'veleft breakfaston aplatein thekitchen." He gabbled. "You guys can eat it…" he turned to leave but Roy grabbed him. "Cheryl's already left and I don't like eating alone so please just sit with me…you can finish Cheryl's share"

"You sent her off without breakfast?" Edward stared at the colonel. Roy looked up and frowned. "Yes. She was too plump any way, I'm sure leaving on an empty stomach wouldn't hurt her." Ed looked at the colonel thunderstruck. "But you…what if she won't meet you again? You can't expect a girl to like you if you treat her that way!" the colonel looked at Ed's flabbergasted face and grinned. "Edo-kun, I don't think I'll be seeing her again…I don't usually date anyone twice unless they're extraordinary people who can keep my attention for more than an hour…" Ed shut up with a thoughtful expression on his face. _So this is what womanizer meant!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Ed decided to do a little shopping, it was really hot in this town and he needed some casual clothes to wear. He found a small shop and bought a bathing suit, a few shirts, a few T-shirts and tank tops, a few pairs of jeans, trousers and another coat. He dumped everything on the counter for billing and then a suit caught his eye. It was really nice grey one, he decided to pick it up as well, and the colonel shouldn't be allowed to hog all the space in the house anyway. He was surprised at how little all that came to. He hit the bookstore after that, then located the town's library and mapped all the restaurants close to the house.

When he went back there was no sign of Roy. He made some space on the bookshelf for his books…mostly alchemy, a few humorous ones and one or two books for mature readers. He camouflaged those between all the others incase Roy decided to take a look. Then he shoveled all the cloths into the shelf. Just as he finished he heard Roy come in. "Edo-kun?" Ed went down to see what he wanted. _Kusoyaro!_ Roy was out in the garden. He proudly waved his hand towards the grill that stood in the garden. "We can have a really good lunch today Edo-kun. As long as you don't do something stupid again." Roy bit his lip too late, the kid looked positively glum. "Well, I'll finish cooking and you keep yourself busy for a while?" Ed nodded and disappeared into the house.

------------------------------------

Roy wondered what was wrong…well; he knew it was partly his fault because he had been continually harsh on the kid. But sometimes it was hard remembering Ed was a kid, he was the great Full Metal alchemist after all and he'd been threw so much those eyes had an adult look to them. Roy sighed and wondered if he'd done the right thing in bringing Cheryl home. Ok he'd try to keep it down to a woman a week; he really couldn't go lower than that limit. He finished barbequing the sausages and patties. He called out to Ed and began getting out the plates.

Roy turned to smile at Ed as he heard him coming, but froze. _That can't be him…dear god; he looks so…_ he smiled trying to cover his initial surprise. Ed was wearing this pale blue, almost white tank top and dark blue denim shorts. His hair was down fanning out behind him in the breeze. The boy smiled at him and Roy found himself suddenly staring at the boy's lips. _They're so soft…I wonder how it would be to kiss him._ Roy was so shocked at thinking that about Edward that way, he slapped his hand to his head.

Edward stared at Roy like he'd gone mad. "Um…Taisa, are you alright?" Roy nodded and offered Ed his plate. This time lunch passed without any mishaps. They took turns to clear up and then decided to go to the beach.

Roy had never seen Edward in anything except his usual ensemble of the red coat and black jacket, top and pants. So this nice blue bathing suit was a change. Ed ran into the sea with joy, rolling around in the waves. He stood up and smiled at the colonel, beckoning to him. Roy stared at the sight enjoying it for a moment; he'd never seen Edward acting this carefree. He entered the sea and began to swim with slow and graceful strokes. He reached his destination of slightly deeper water and floated for a bit, watching all the fish swimming around the beautiful coral reefs. Then he looked up searching for Ed. He swam up to the boy and yanked him out to the corals, they sat on a rock and watched the sea creatures of the shallows go about their work.

Roy felt slightly breathless about Ed sitting right there next to him, his bare skin continually brushing against the older man's. He shook his head slightly wondering what the hell was happening…fortunately two females caught his attention. They were swimming up towards him. He grinned, _finally something to get my mind of Ed!_ He slipped into the water and met them. One of the girls was about Ed's age. Roy wondered if Ed would care to spend sometimes with her.

"Edward, this is Violet and her younger sister Vera. They want to know if we'd like to play some volleyball with them?" Edward nodded, blushing slightly when Vera looked him up and down. They swum back to the beach, Ed and Roy were on one team and the girls on another.

Half an hour saw the girl's team winning but five points. Ed and Roy had zero, still. Thy kept squabbling over who would take which shot, and banging into each other. This just resulted in each getting pissed of with the other. Roy suddenly decided to put an end to this. He pulled Ed aside. "Do you want us to win or should we just make a fool of ourselves?"

"Of course I want to win! I'm the Full Metal alchemist, when have I ever wanted to lose? Ed stared at Roy like he was psychopath. Roy stared at him for a minute and then explained all the rules of volley ball to him.

"Come on Ed, we can work as a team, tell me which ones you're taking and if any shots come on my side, leave it to me! And remember not to hit too hard or it'll cross the boundaries! Let's beat those girls asses!" Roy held up his hand and Ed stared for a moment before realizing it was a high five, Roy _never_ did stuff like high fives!

They got back on the court and started to play. Ed put an effort in letting Roy actually take the shots on his side. He played really well. The started gaining points, but the girls were still ahead. Suddenly Roy called out his name, Ed turned to see Roy hot the ball which came in his direction, in a split second he saw the opening and shot the ball right in between the girls. It hit the ground just as hey scrambled for it. That was it, the game point! Roy and Ed almost had a fit, jumping around; it had been a tough game. Ed suddenly did a few cartwheels, before hugging Roy. It was a friendly hug, but friendly hugs with no shirts on can be slightly more intimate. Ed noticed but this time it didn't bother him, he was feeling so full of euphoria, that he ran up to Vera and did something he'd never done in his life.

"Um…Vera, would you like to go to a moving picture show today? We could eat somewhere after that…" the girl blushed and looked up at her big sister who smiled and nodded.

Vera turned back to him and smiled, her eyes going wide. "I'd love to Ed!" Ed found himself drowning in those big brown eyes of hers. He gibbered something incomprehensible and fled to the house. Roy smiled a little.

"What Ed means is that he'll pick you up at six thirty." The girl nodded. Violet looked Roy up and down. "So, what do you say, we go on a date of our own? I know a good seafood place here, Ed and Vera could join us there after their show. We could drop Vera home after that." Roy couldn't refuse those pretty eyes. He agreed and went back to see what Ed had done with himself.

-----------------------------------------------------

Roy went in and looked into Ed's room; there was no sign of him there. He sighed, boys these days…the bathroom door opened and out stepped a fully naked Ed. Roy's jaw dropped to the floor. _No, not again…that sexy body…no not again. If there ids a god, don't do this to me!_ Ed squeaked and tried to turn back, but the colonels look kept him rooted to place. The bastard licked his lips and straightened up. As Ed grabbed a towel to cover himself, he could feel some strange excitement as the Colonel looked him over and he didn't want there to be any evidence of that if possible.

Ed wrapped the towel around his waist and smiled apologetically at the colonel, barely managing to keep his voice normal. "I'm sorry about that Taisa; I didn't think you'd be back so soon. I'll go get dressed now; I'm done with using the bathroom."

Roy nodded, schooling his face into its normal expression before ducking into the bathroom. He locked the door and undid his bathing suit. He was glad, that Ed hadn't noticed the freaking hard-on he had. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and began to stroke hard, biting his lip to keep from making any sounds. It took him all his will power as he hastened his strokes to keep from screaming Ed's name over and over again. He came at last and slumped down onto the floor, in a daze. His lips was bleeding slightly he'd bitten down on it hard when he came. _This is Ed! I can't have these thoughts about Ed! I'm not gay or bisexual…I've never liked men. Damn you Ed!_

-------------------------------------------------

AN: this turned out to be such a long chapter. I'm tired now and going to bed. So at least Roy's perspective is done in this chappie! I'm glad I cant tune my darling Taisa out too much! Ja ne!

Taka


	4. Chapter 4

**This chappie is dedicated to Major Alex Louis Armstrong for sticking by me so much. I hope you like it Alex and Roxie! **

Chapter 4:

Ed looked at all the stuff he'd got and wondered what to wear…the suit would be too formal for him to wear. What about black…no too hot for this town. Finally he decided on a tight red t-shirt and denim jeans. Ok that looked good. He wondered where Roy had got to, he hadn't seen him since that incident…hat was the bastard doing in the bathroom for so long? It had already been an hour. He stepped out and realized that the bathroom was free at last. He went downstairs and waited for Roy humming to himself. It was already six, where the hell was the bast….his thoughts trailed off as he looked at Roy.

Roy was wearing a really tight, you-can-make-out-every-muscle type of t-shirt in orange of all colours, but it still managed to look good on him. His jeans were dark blue and they were tight too, Ed found himself checking out Roy's yummy ass. His hair was once more in the swept back with a few spikes look. Roy smirked, which somehow made him all the hotter to Ed. "Edo-kun, you're looking nice…"

"Thanks. You too." Ed walked to the door, forcing himself to look forward and breathe. "So let's go Taisa…I mean Roy. Vera will be waiting!" he almost ran out the front door, breathing in the fresh air. Roy followed him and they set off to the girl's house.

------------------------------------------------

Ed had picked up a few pretty flowers on the way and nervously cleared his throat as they reached the door. The door opened and Violet smiled at them, her eyes raking up and down checking out Roy's body. Ed could feel anger rising within him, but he forced it down. He wasn't supposed to be lusting for Roy when he was trying to take a nice girl out on a date!

They waited in the hall for Vera to come down. Ed was almost boiling mad, when violet kissed Roy softly and disappeared upstairs. Yes violet looked good in the short shimmery halter she was wearing and yes Roy had every right to want her, but that wasn't right in Ed's book. Roy had to want _Ed_. But those thoughts were _almost_ driven away, when Vera walked in. she looked so pretty. Her long hair was tied up in a pony tail, with a few bits of hair framing her face. She was wearing a long purple skirt and a white, slightly clingy sleeveless top. Ed could see just a bit of cleavage, she was well proportioned for a fifteen year old.

He smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "So Vera, shall we leave?" when she nodded, he could feel those brown eyes tugging at him again. He forgot to say goodbye or even see you later to Roy or Violet. He just opened the door for her and walked out in a daze. "You're looking so beautiful today…" that was the last thing Roy heard him say as he left.

Roy frowned a little. It wasn't fair the damn Ed, got him so horny he had to jerk off and now the same damned Ed was just walking away like Roy didn't even exist. He didn't have too much time to ponder as Violet came and clamed his time and attention. "Mmm…Roy you are really looking so hot today…."

He smirked, he always looked hot. Well, fuck Ed! He didn't care, he was going to have and take her home and sleep with her, because he really didn't care about the stupid boys feelings anymore!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moving picture show was a lot of fun, though didn't watch too much of it, suffering from the stare at you date sickness. Vera kept blushing prettily under his gaze. Ed was sorry to leave the darkness of the theatre before screwing up enough courage to kiss her, but he was too shy to do it. Vera smiled and tugged at him, saying that they had to go join Roy and her sister at the restaurant soon.

They talked about a lot of things, though Ed felt a little guilty about having to keep a lot from her. His life, work and family was something he really couldn't discuss too freely. He apologized, but she said she understood. So he was content with listening to her talk about her family. Her father worked in the merchant navy and wasn't around all that much. So she and sister had to be brought up single handedly by their mother. She turned a little pink as she told him this was the first date she'd been allowed to go on.

She talked about school and all the pranks they played on the teachers. Ed suddenly had this slight sinking feeling. He couldn't help wondering how life would have been if he and Al, had just gone to school and lived life with out trying to transmute their mother back. He turned away a little; it was his entire fault that Al had to go through life being armor. They had reached the restaurant when Vera stopped just outside it. She was looking at Ed with concern all over her face.

"Edo-kun, are you alright?" she reached out to place her hand on his shoulder. He mumbled something about being fine, but she didn't by it. "Hey, Ed…it's ok if you don't want to talk about it, but if you need to tell someone, you can come to me ok? Trust me…" he looked at her sweet smile and then bent forward slowly. Their lips met softly, just pressed against each other, when she opened her mouth and Ed couldn't help but slip his tongue in. it was clumsy, but it was their first kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------

Roy watched Ed and the girl from the window of the restaurant. He saw Ed move and kiss the girl. Violet smiled in delight. "Aww isn't that sweet, their first kiss. Who knew they'd get along so well." Roy tried to smile back, but he couldn't help feeling a little bugged that the stupid girl had stolen, Ed's first kiss from him. but he knew that wasn't fair, he didn't even know if Ed, felt anything of that sort towards him and he certainly hadn't given him a chance to think so. Plus, Violet was a beautiful girl and was also intelligent; she would definitely be worth meeting again.

He saw Ed pull away and then they smiled shyly at each other before walking into the restaurant. Dinner was pretty good apart from the fact that Ed tried to eat everything on the menu and Vera was encouraging him to do so. But Roy noticed something wasn't right. He decided that he'd have to postpone his night with Violet.

So they made their goodbyes and left, Ed trying to act all normal and excited about his first kiss which Violet had continually teased him about through out dinner. They finally got to their house. Ed disappeared upstairs without a word to Roy. Roy frowned slightly and followed him upstairs.

"Ed, what's wrong? You seem so out of it…" Roy moved towards the bed and sat down next to the boy curled up on it. Ed uncurled and looked at Roy sadly.

"I was just thinking. I cheated Al so badly Roy. It was my idea to transmute Okasan back; he had to give up his body for that. And today when I was hearing about Vera's life, if I'd never done that maybe we could have led nice normal lives instead of chasing after the philosophers stone all the time. He could date if he wanted to, he could have touched and felt…I don't know it's all my fault!" Ed tried to choke back the sob forming in his throat.

Suddenly Roy's arm's wrapped around him, drawing him close. "It's ok Ed. You were a child, you had no idea and your curiosity was whet. Now you need to stop regretting it and keep your mind on the path ahead of you. It's a hard path and I really wish I could walk it for you, but then things will be alright in the end ok?" he felt Ed nod against his chest. He held him closer and tighter. He wished that Ed could have been spared all this, but what was done was done. This was like wishing he could erase all the stuff he did in Ishbal!

Suddenly Ed pulled away. Roy turned to ask what the problem was and realized his face was inches from the boy's. Roy froze; he really didn't know what to do next, should he kiss the boy or should he move away? Ed solved the problem for him. The boy bent forward and placed his lips over his colonel's. Roy gasped softly before returning the kiss just as softly. He really didn't know where he wanted this go just yet. Ed suddenly pushed him down on the bed. The kiss deepened until Ed's tongue was exploring Roy's mouth. Roy couldn't help pulling back a little before running his tongue along Ed's lips. They kissed once more softly before, Roy straightened up. "Ed, stop…" he breathed softly. "I…you…I don't really want you to stop but, we really have to see where this is going alright? I don't want rush into anything just yet…" he bit his lip seeing the boy's disappointed face. "Look, I really like you ok? But you might regret this in the morning; I couldn't do that to you. I can't take advantage of you when you're in this mood."

Ed nodded and pulled away completely. He watched Roy leave the room and an uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He liked Vera, why was he kissing Roy? It was just attraction with Roy right…it could be something more with Vera!

------------------------------------

A/N: sorry for this short chapter, but I think it'll be good to stop here. It's one of those strategic chapter stopping places! I love Roy in orange…I really do my darling Roy! Thanks for the reviews guys!

Taka


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When morning came Roy really didn't want to wake up. He had been having such a nice dream about Ed…he sat up suddenly. He wasn't supposed to be dreaming of Ed, but that kiss had felt so good…Argh! Roy slipped out of bed, and brushed his teeth willing himself not to think of Ed before he realized that he was in Ed's room looking at the sleeping boy. _Focus Roy! No I meant focus on the problem not him! Well, yes he's the problem…gah! I have to get out of here. I am Colonel Roy Mustang the greatest womanizer of all time and Ed isn't a woman…but I think I'm falling…_"Aaaaah!" Roy fell backwards as the door he was leaning on when he'd scooted out of the room opened. He landed in a heap in front of Ed.

"Gah! What are you doing you pervert! Are you spying on me? What did you see?" Ed was staring at him horrified. Roy covered his ears, trying to find a way to stop the boy from ranting and raving…there was just one solution. Roy took it.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU…YOU ARE THE WORST…mmph" Ed got cut off as a pair of lips fastened on his own. He closed his eyes just loving the feel of Roy's tongue exploring his mouth when a thought flitted across his have dazed mind. Roy tasted of mint; yummy…Oh my god, Ed pushed Roy away as he realized he had been kissing the Taisa without brushing his teeth. (1)

Roy stared at him. "What's wrong? Oh god I'm sorry Ed, I meant it when I said I'd take it slow last night. Are you mad at me? God I just had to shut you up and you looked so ador…" Roy stopped before he said anything more embarrassing. Then he also noticed Ed was trying to say something.

"It isn't that…I didn't …brush my teeth…wasn't it disgusting for you to kiss me?" Ed blushed a little looking at the floor. This is why he didn't notice anything until Roy laughed and scooped him up dumping him on the bed. Roy leaned over the smaller boy, grinning softly.

"Come on Ed, a little morning breath never hurt anyone! But you're not mad?" he grinned wider as Ed shook his head, looking as red as a tomato. Roy tangled his fingers in those beautiful gold locks. "So you liked it?" Ed nodded. "Then let me tell you Ed, your kiss yesterday with Vera was very clumsy…perhaps I should give you some training?" he didn't wait for an answer as he captured the boy's lips with his own. He kissed him softly, before kissing him again and again as passionately as he could.

Ed moaned a little, his legs…no his body was feeling like jelly. Damn now he knew why women were after Mustang. He kissed back, trying to be as good as Roy. Roy had started to kiss his neck, when the door bell rang. Roy scrambled off Ed and went down the stairs. Ed still lay in his bed, wondering if he would ever be able to get up, without falling down all over again. He could hear Violet's voice downstairs and scowled up at the ceiling. Why did she have to keep butting in?

After a few minutes he heard Roy coming up the stairs. The colonel walked into the room, his expression unreadable. "Violet was here a while ago. She said that she and Vera were leaving with the family on a cruise and won't be back for a month or so. So if you were thinking of spending the next three weeks with Vera, I'm afraid you can't."(2) Inside his head Roy was doing cartwheels of glee. Now he'd finally get a chance to woo Ed.

He blinked with surprise when Ed spoke. He'd been expecting the boy to be upset but Ed just looked at him with a weird look on his face. "That's good. Now I can be with you. Hey Roy, want to go out for lunch today? It'll be my treat…and incase you're wondering it's a date." (3)

Ed couldn't believe what he'd just said. He'd just asked Roy out on a date? And he'd sounded perfectly normal…what the hell was happening to him? He watched Roy blink at him, before smiling. "Alright, I guess that will be fun. Oh I'd better get going…after all I have to look absolutely gorgeous for this 'date' ne? No wait a minute…I am already gorgeous!"

Ed shook his head. "Gosh, I can't believe I asked a narcissist like you out. Really your ego is like a tsunami wiping out everything in its bath. You should be called the swollen head alchemist of something." Roy laughed and walked out. Ed sighed…this crazy feeling…this was getting crazy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

I have kissed someone when they didn't brush their teeth and it's disgusting. Though I guess you can stand it sometimes. Plus that was when I was as innocent as Ed, so I just wanted it to be a normal reaction.

Yay they're gone at last! (skips in happiness). Everyone who wanted them out of the way…they're gone! Now I can focus on some real Roy and Ed scenes!

I don't know why I made Ed so forward. But it's nice to just get something you want and ask them directly instead of beating around the bush. I did this once and had very satisfying results.

A/N: I'm sorry for stopping here! As I have already said in all my other stories, I have exams which have started and most probably cant update until after 25th march. I will try to update but the chapters will have to be slightly small. I wrote this just as a scene where Roy and Ed are getting more comfortable with each other. Sorry!

Taka


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Hello? This is Nail speaking," said a low voice. "I've found him, sir…his subordinate is with him. But I think I can manage it…"

A slow smile made its way onto the man's face as he lounged in his chair. "That's good…see that you do right…if you fail get out of here and report directly to me. Don't make a second attempt…"

"Yessir! I won't fail you sir!"

The man replaced the receiver onto its hook and rolled his chair over to the window. If luck was with him, then all bumps in the road would be smoothened out….

----------------------------------------------

Roy tried to pick something fun to wear…he wondered if doing his hair in the spikes was worth it, but decided against it. He pulled out his red tank top and black cargo's. The tank had slightly broader sleeves so it would go well with any restaurant they picked. As he pulled on his clothes he couldn't help wondering if he was insane…_he's my subordinate! If anyone found out…I could lose everything I've ever worked for in my life. Ed would be ruined too…shit what the fuck am I doing?_

He stepped out and was greeted by Ed who was wearing a t-shirt and shorts. "You look good…I thought we'd go to the seaside shack today…then maybe we'll take our bathing suits and go for a swim?"

Roy nodded, that was good. If it was too formal it would be awkward. They set out after making sure all the doors were locked. They made a detour and visited the market first. Roy found himself loving to watch Ed run around the shops with wide eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed ran around wide eyed. He had never seen so many cool things at shops before. Yeah he had traveled a lot, but most of the time he hadn't been free enough to browse around. Markets here in Crystal Waters were held only twice a month and the goods were mostly sold by craftsman, who made quite a bit of money for themselves. They were all sorts of things, really cool class work, paper mache stuff, embroidery, etc.

It was lively, almost like the whole town had gathered there. A few food stalls were around but nothing to give them a nice proper meal. After wandering around more, he found Roy at one of the stalls, looking at something. When he got closer he saw that it was a beautiful glass phoenix, in orange and red. But when the colonel saw him, he just smiled and joined him.

Ed wondered what was actually going on. Sure they were on a date, he'd asked, but was it safe? His musings were cut short as the colonel steered him clear of the market. "Did you like anything Edo-kun?"

"Huh? Yeah they're all nice and all, but I don't think I could by anything."

"Why not?"

"Well, look at it this way, I'm never in one place for to long and have no home to call my own you see…carrying breakable things like this on my trips would be stupid." Ed shrugged, it was useless to talk about this stuff, he was sure the colonel would think he was an idiot.

They reached the shack and sat down near the beach. They ordered some juice. Ed looked up to see the colonel looking at him a little oddly. "What is it, Taisa?

Roy almost flinched at the title; it seemed so out of place in this setting. "Would you like to have a home Edo-kun?" he blurted, before realizing that it was a very stupid question.

"Maybe. I mean, in a weird way I like this life…I would have liked it a lot more if Al wasn't just a suit of armor and all. You know, the truth is I always wanted pretty things…just to remind me of mom. Al likes them to and sometimes it would be awesome to sit beside a warm fire and just relax. But then again, the dorms aren't too bad…" Ed stopped. He was giving away too much to the bastard. He didn't want to feel this comfortable with him; he wasn't sure what his feelings were apart from the attraction.

Roy nodded his expression blank. He sipped his drink. Ed wondered if he saw a little bit of understanding or pity in his eyes. The waiter came to ask for their orders.

Ed ordered shrimp curry with rice and Roy went for the noodles and fish. Ed struggled to think of something to talk about, a date shouldn't be this silent.

"So, Roy, what made you join the army?

Roy stared at him a little before speaking. "Well, I came from a family in which every single member was a member of the military. I grew up hearing tails of glory and greatness. When I joined I was seventeen and all I could think of was how awesome my first war would be…you see Edo, I didn't join thinking the military was horrible, in my time it was supposed to be the best career one could wish for. Then I realized that however much you think or dream about stuff, it never really goes the way you want it to…"

Edo glanced at his bastard superior. He'd never seen Roy look like that before, that far away slightly haunted look. As the waiter placed their orders in front of them, Roy snapped out of it.

He smiled at Ed. "This is not the sort of conversation we should be having on a date Edo. So let's talk about something else…shall we?"

Ed nodded. Damn what the hell could they talk about? "Tell me Taisa, how did you become a womanizer?"

Roy choked a little. "W...what?" he saw Ed smirk. Roy actually blushed. "I um, well….I had a little training from Hughes…:"

It was Ed's turn to choke. "Hughes? Hughes trained you in the art of womanizing? But he's a family man! He could never be a womanizer!"

Roy smirked. You have no idea…and anyway once I started I couldn't stop…after all I am damn good looking…"

Ed snorted. 'Yeah, yeah don't flatter yourself, Kusoyaro…." He took another bite of his rice. There was a comfortable silence. He loved watching how Roy ate in slow bites, he nibbled actually and he had this way of twirling the noodles about his fork. Ed had a goofy smile on his face.

This was more fun than Vera and their date. Heck everything to do was much better, even those awesome kisses. _But then I'm not supposed to like anything about this bastard…but I guess he can be pretty decent. I wonder when I started to get this attracted to him?_

Roy almost laughed at the look on Ed's face. He wondered what the kid was thinking about…"Hey Ed, what are you…" suddenly a really pretty waitress leaned forward. Roy saw the goofy look vanish instantly.

"Um…hey there…may I help you?" Roy asked trying to back away from her. She moved closer with a sultry smile.

"Maybe you can sweetheart… I've been looking for a sexy hunk like you all my life…"she placed a hand on his arm.

Roy frowned a little…he could see that Ed was getting angry. "Listen I'm…" she kissed him full on the lips. Ed thought he was going to burst with rage; she'd even used a bit of tongue. "Interested." Completed Roy. "Look I'm not interested!" he turned to see Ed's chair empty. _Dammit!_

He slapped some money onto the table and ran after Ed, or the direction he thought Ed was heading. "Edo, wait. Just wait you short git!"

The blonde didn't stop. Roy finally caught up and snagged him by the neck of the t-shirt. "Hear me out will you?"

But the boy whirled around, shoving Roy away. "Get away from you pervert! Telling some girl that you're interested when _we're _on a date! How could you…"

"But I didn't you idiot! I was saying I was not interested, but then I guess the not got swallowed when she kissed me. Please Edo; I wouldn't do something like that on a date with you"

"Yes, you would! It's because you're just a completely self centered bastard!" Ed wanted to believe him, but he hurt too much. He really needed to yell, after all there would be time to sort this out later.

Roy jerked back like he'd been slapped. "I'm sorry you think so little of me. I don't know what I've done to earn that…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nail had the target in sight. Now if the subordinate would move just a bit, then he could finish his mission and get out of here. He waited patiently. Then the subordinate moved. Nail fired.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed glared at the colonel. "You know bloody well what you've done to earn that…you treat me like a slave, like dirt! I can't stand you and the sooner this vacation is over the better. I'm going for a walk."

Ed started to walk away, not bothering to look back. Suddenly he heard a crack and Roy grunted behind him. Ed turned to see the colonel stagger as two more shots hit him. _No oh god, no…_ "Roy! Roy! No!" Ed started to run towards Roy, but then he caught sight of the sniper. Which way should he go? He had to get the sniper, he saw people crowding around Roy. "Please, some one take him to the hospital!"

Ed shot off after the sniper, who was still trying to leap a roof. Ed jumped all the roofs following the man doggedly; once he got him he would kill the man. They were approaching the end of this town. Ed grimaced and alchemized a wall in front or the perp. The man avoided it and tried to run to the other side. Then suddenly he faltered and Ed saw him go over the edge. He ran up to see the man's body lying thirty feet below in a pool of blood.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so is Roy dead or what? I don't know we'll see. This was such a hard chapter to write! Anyway hope you liked it….what do you guys think should happen next…I have the whole plot but I don't have any fillers….what should I do continue with them back at central later or just stop with the end of the vacation? Advise me Onegai Shimasu!

Taka


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm really sorry for not updating this fic. Thanks to two of my reviewer who made me finish this chapter. I do remember you, but I don't know if you want to be mentioned by name, so here are your initials, JY and GE. thanks a bunch really. And I will try to finish the nest chappie faster I promise!

Chapter 7:

Thankfully for Ed, there was only one hospital in the town. He made his way there as fast as he could. A quick enquiry at the reception got him the information that the colonel was in intensive care and that he'd have to wait. Edward sat down in the corner.

He had said so many horrible things. He caught the nurse emerging out of the door and asked her what was going on. He was informed that one of the shots had punctured the lung…it was a miracle Roy had held out long enough to be able to go into surgery. Thankfully one of the shots had missed a vital organ and the third one had hit his arm, cracking the bones. But they had to keep him observation…to see if he was going to heal all right.

He sat down again, his head in his hands. He knew that what the nurse said meant that Roy was in critical condition…putting it correctly they didn't know if he was going to make it. He could see it in her face. _Why, why didn't I stay with him? He's a fucking Taisa…he's fucking Roy Mustang Taisa…I should have realized there would be many people who'd love to see him dead! I could have protected him, but no I just had to hurt him and then let him be shot._

He hated himself, first he had lost Al's body and now he'd lost Roy. And it was all because he was so bloody incapable. He realized that he had better call and inform Hawkeye. He trudged to the small phone fixed to the opposite wall and dialed.

"Hello? You have reached the office of Roy Mustang…" came Havoc's voice.

Ed had never felt this miserable since he'd lost Al's body on that fateful night. "Havoc? Roy's…" that was it. Ed's voice broke and tears started coursing down his cheeks. _What a time for me to break down…I have to pull myself together…_he tried to get a hold of himself, but he couldn't.

"What happened Ed? Whatever it is, it will be all right ok? Just try to tell me what happened…" Havoc's voice sounded soothing.

"Roy got…" he gulped. "He got shot…three times…" he started to sob harder. "Is Al…"

There some silence on the other end…then Havoc said. "Yeah, Al's here. I'll put him on the line. It will be fine Ed, we'll be there soon. Don't worry; we'll be there in a jiffy ok?"

"Nii-san? Nii-san, it's ok. You know Taisa; he'll pull through just fine, ok? I'm coming with Havoc and Hawkeye ok? Don't give out any information to anyone ok. Please hold on for me nii-san. I'll be right there!" Al crooned, as his brother continued to sob on the phone.

After putting the phone down, Ed tried to get himself under control and paced a few times. Then he almost jumped on to the doctor as he came out. "How is he? Will he be ok?"

The doctor looked at Ed a little grimly. "Well, we can't be sure yet, he seems to be strong so he should pull through…you can't go in to see him, but if you want to catch a glimpse, you can look in through the glass." The doctor caught sight of Ed's anguished face and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, my boy. Your superior should be just fine. Can't have you getting ill too you know. I'm confident of the job I did on him. So look at him and then get some rest. I'll even ask the nurse to make up a bed for you in on of the wards close by ok?"

Ed nodded and blindly moved towards the place the doctor pointed too. Roy was strapped up to half a dozen things. He was on life support and there was an IV plugged into his hand. So was a machine to monitor his heart rate, Ed looked away; he didn't want to see Roy like this. A nurse entered and patted his shoulder.

"Edward-san, I have made up a bed for you in the ward next to the ICU. You really need to get some sleep all right? I'm going to give you a sleeping pill and then you're going to sleep." She steered the distraught boy out and pushed him on to the bed. Then she made sure he took the pill and that he had fallen asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havoc fidgeted the entire trip to Crystal Waters. He looked at Hawkeye. "Do you think he'll be ok? Ed I mean…after all he was with Roy when it happened…he sounded so cut up about the whole thing…"

Hawkeye frowned. "This is the fourth time you've asked me Havoc. They will both be fine! I just hope that Edward had the sense to keep everything to himself, until we get there. Stop fidgeting would you…you're making me nervous." The last sentence was whispered.

Havoc stared at Hawkeye. She really must have been worried, because otherwise she would shoot you before admitting she was nervous. Al just stared out of the window. All three of them prayed that Roy would be fine. Finally they reached at around midnight. Upon entering the hospital the doctor informed them that Roy was still in observation, though things seemed to be shifting towards the better. Then they were led to Ed, who was deeply asleep. His face was still tear-stained and scrunched up.

"He's had a long day so please don't wake him up." The doctor smiled at them. "Poor boy, he was so lost. He's been crying almost non-stop. They must have been really close."

They nodded, wondering how close Ed and Roy could have gotten…what the hell had happened? The nurse made up a few more beds, just for one night she said. They all got some sleep, tired as they were.

Hawkeye was the first to wake up in the morning. She found that Ed had disappeared. She looked over at Al. the armor shrugged. "He slipped out. I think he's gone to look at the Taisa."

Hawkeye nodded and walked to the ICU ward. Ed was leaning his forehead against the glass, blankly looking at Roy. He didn't even notice her entering. "Edo-kun?" she asked gently.

He didn't respond, though his hands tightened against the glass. She put her hand on his shoulder. "He's going to be fine, Edo-kun. He's pulled through with worse wounds."

Ed just continued to stare at him. "This is all my fault." He whispered softly. "If I had been more careful, if I had not gotten mad and walked away…if I hadn't left him alone for that moment!"

Riza shook her head. "It would still have happened. Now if you don't mind tell me…us…what happened." She steered him back to the ward.

Ed related what had occurred between soft hiccups. He left out their feelings for each other, making it look like they'd had another of their usual fights. He described the chase and the death of the culprit. After he was done there was a silence.

Then Riza nodded. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault…this was supposed to be a vacation for both of you…you weren't supposed to stick to him all the time. Don't blame yourself for it."

"I was supposed to guard him…you told me you were leaving his life in my hands. That meant I was supposed to keep an eye on him." Ed was about to cry again as his brother held him close, his armor cool against the heat of Ed's face.

"Come on nii-san, he'll be fine. He is the great Taisa….and you need to stop worrying. You know that!" Al soothed him when the doctor came in.

"I just wanted to inform you that Roy had taken a turn for the better!" he smiled genially at them all. "We'll keep him under observation for another twelve hours and then we'll move him to a ward. So you have nothing to cry about young man." The last statement was directed at Ed.

The golden eyed boy looked up, not knowing what to do…happiness coursed through him. He gave the doctor a shaky smile. Everyone else looked relived. After that they had to talk to the police, but Hawkeye and Ed gave them a few details and left it at that. Hawkeye informed the officials that they would take care of the attempt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy felt like he'd been kicked by a mule. It seemed like there was pain in every part of his body. He sighed softly and tried to think. _My name is Roy Mustang and I am the great Taisa who will bring about the mini-skirt revolution! Ok my minds all there. _

Unbidden a picture of Edward in a mini skirt popped up and Roy smiled mentally at that. Then he slowly flexed his finger and opened his eyes. Up on turning to the side he found himself looking into deep golden eyes on a face which had a few tear stains down it.

"Edward…?" his voice came out very raspy. The blond nodded still looking a bit dazed. "Edward…are you ok?" he watched as Edward glanced around the empty room. Then the blonde leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Then he sat back, tears seeping out though Roy knew he was trying to hold them back.

"I'm sorry Roy…I…I don't think very little of you. In fact I think a lot of you…I think I really like you." Ed smiled somewhat. "It was just that I was so jealous, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you!"

Roy gave him a small smile. "Mmmm…it's ok Edo. After all you're too chibi to protect me." His smile widened a bit at Ed's face, which was torn between rage and happiness. Roy suddenly felt really tired. "I…really…like you…too."

Ed looked up a little startled, but whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he saw that Roy was asleep. He smiled at that and put his head down next to Roy's hand and went to sleep himself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: that's it for now. I had a huge writers block on this! and I know Ed's a little ooc on this, but I really wanted him to freak out about Roy…though I know he didn't freak out before…I dunt know…lets just forget it and I'll make him more in character later ok? To help me with any of my stories that you like or discuss it, visit my forum at http / www . fanfiction . net/ f/ 737158 / and dont forget to remove the spaces!

Taka


End file.
